Peter gets found out
by RoseCentury
Summary: My version of what happens when Tony and Steve are talking Inspired and encouraged by Fanfic writer R. Halliwell-Parker. As always message me ideas or requests RC out
1. Clued

tony and Steve continue talking

"hang on Steve, how did you meet this kid?" Tony asked while thinking 'what is going on what is so familiar about this kid'

"He stopped a pillar from falling it was heavy for anybody, but even for me it was a little more effort than usual" Steve responded as if he was reading a line from a script. Blank faced but then getting one of his eyebrows raised.

"JARVIS, pull up the building blueprints from the cafe that capsicle was in earlier when that incident happened." Tony said heading towards his workshop

"Right away Sir." JARVIS responded

"Tony what's going on" Steve asked following him

"Cap, I think no I know for certain that, that kid is definetly hiding something." Tony said while staring at the building blueprints on his computer.


	2. The talk (no not THAT one)

Peter had been listening in 'shit captain America fuck fuck shit I'm dead shit' then Peter heard a voice behind him say

"Language, kid seriously how old are you?" Steve asked

"16," Peter answered turning away tears trying to escape his eyes "sorry I uh am gonna chill alone for awhile." Peter went back to his room shut and locked the door, closed the windows and crawled up the wall making a web hammock/net and curled up and cried

~meanwhile~

"Tony, right now he's crying because he's scared." Steve said trying to calm Tony down

"How do you know that?" Tony barked back at Steve.

Steve gave him a look

"okay okay, now what?" Tony asked

"hold on he's oh geez Tony um JARVIS pull up the audio from Peters room."

"Right away Mr. Rogers" JARVIS responded cool as ever

"Damn it, my mentor and father figure had to be Tony Stark. I'm probably gonna be arrested, all I ever wanted to do was help people. I'm a failure I'm a freak I'd better just leave. More quiet crying followed. Peter was miserable.

Tony froze his brain stopped listening after the first sentence. When JARVIS had finished playing the audio, Tony felt like the room was spinning. Tony remembered his childhood and about what he read on Peter's file/record.

"I want to help him, even if that means adopting him." Tony collapsed after saying this realizing how Peter's life was going to change.

 _How am I doing so far?_

 _as always message me with ideas suggestions and requests_

 _RC out_


	3. Mr Stark!

_Notes_ _in this May passed away in a car crash before Peter took the internship_

Peter was snapped out of his thoughts by JARVIS requesting he go to the infirmary

"Mr. Parker, Mr. Rogers has requested you go to the infirmary where Sir, is recovering."

"Who, and recovering from what?" Peter asked still heartbroken.

"Sir Stark, and recovering from passing out." JARVIS responded

"MR. STARK!" Peter rushed to the infirmary. Captain America aka Steve Rogers was waiting for Peter.

"Listen we know your aunt passed away and well you still being a minor. Well, Tony wants to adopt you."

It was now Peter's turn to faint. Thinking **HOLY SH-** before he fell into Captain America's arms.

 _So how am I doing please message me because I get worried I take advice, suggestions, hate, love or ideas please I need boredom busters._

 _As always message requests ideas or suggestions_

 _RC out_


	4. Is it true?

**Sorry I haven't updated in so long *dodges rotten fruit and other random objects* HEY WHO THREW THE WEIGHTED PLATE?!**

 **Sorry anyway I was confused by the ending of** ** _No More Mr. Spiderman_**

 **ans I got kinda bored but I remembered this story**

 **please send me requests please no matter how weird dumb random or embarrassing I need something to do**

 **oh and I read a fanfic where Bruce and Peter get kidnapped and Bruce turns into the hulk and hulk recognizes Peter as a friend and Peter sort of clings to his back, But I can't remeber the title of it if you can find it message me the name of it.**

 **right sorry back to the story**

Peter didn't fall unconcious, he just sort of fell with his eyes shut and when Captain America caught him he opened his eyes. Peter was severely embarrassed. His checks turning red.

Steve then led Peter into the room where Tony was. Tony was starting to come around he hit his head against the floor so there was a little bump.

"Mr. Stark!" Peter exclaimed racing towards the bed.

"Yeah, Spider-boy, I'm fine." Tony said with a slight smirk.

"Is what Mr. Ameri-.. Uh Captain America said true? About you wanting to adopt me?" Peter asked hoping he didn't mishear The Captain.

"Yeah, Peter its true. I want to adopt you." Tony said ruffling the Peter's hair.

Peter never felt happier in his life. Except for when... Well that's a story for another time.

 **so how did I do should I make a series? Oneshots?**

 **As always review and message me requests suggestions or ideas**

 **RC out**


End file.
